L’histoire d’une douche
by Dramyre lovy
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'un Harry qui prent sa douche et.....faite attention cette fic est ...pfff incalifiablement nul!


**Auteur : Dramyre**

**Titre : L'histoire d'une douche.**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling ! (Et oui ils ne sont pas à moi! Snif !)

**Rating **: M

**Béta: **Meriam dakir (merci beaucoup!!! ;))

**Paring **: HP/DM

**Genre **: romance/humour

**Avertissement :** Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle avec des scènes à caractère sexuel donc surtout si cela vous choque, passait votre chemin.

**Note :_ Ceci est ma toute première fic ….alors je vous jure que ce n'est pas beau à voir ! Enfin voila !_** Je vous dit tout de site je suis une cruche en orthographe alors…il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes ! Mais je m'en excuse d'avance ! Voilà, bisous et bonne lecture. Laissez-moi vos impressions !

0°0

Il était une fois, une pauvre douche malheureuse dans les vestiaires de Quidditch des Gryffondors. Ce jour-là, les lions avaient eu un long et rude match contre leurs ennemis de toujours, les Serpentards.

Les Rouge et Or étaient tous éreintés, mais ils étaient tous d'excellente humeur...car comme toujours, leur équipe avait remporter la victoire ! Après avoir contribué à débarrasser les corps de nos félins de l'odeur de transpiration et de chaussettes, la douche se posait une question : Mais pourquoi le survivant, soleil de ses jour (hum….hum..) avait l'air si préoccupé...

L'eau glissait sur ses cheveux noir corbeau, pour ensuite continuer de ruisseler sur les courbes de son visage, ses larges épaules, son torse musclé à la perfection...

On pouvait le dire, Harry Potter avait bien changé, il n'étais plus ce petit garçon maigrichon. Ses entraînement répétitif pour vaincre le Lord Noir, et le Quidditch lui avaient beaucoup apporté. Il représentait la beauté incarnée, avec son air androgyne et ses magnifiques yeux verts. Mais malgré tout "The survivor" était encore vierge.

Depuis pas mal de temps déjà, il avait trouvé la personne qu'il aimait, mais il s'était résigné.

"Jamais Drago ne sera attiré par moi de tout façon..."se disait il. Parce que oui, il était raide dingue de son ennemi juré... Drago Malfoy.

POV Harry:

...C'était un bon match...Dray était en forme aujourd'hui...mais quand il est tombé de son balai, il a dû se faire mal...rooh !!! J'espère qu'il va bien...En plus c'est ma faute...

Il a du se faire mal aux fesses, aussi...de très belle fesses, au passage...et si je lui proposais de lui faire un petit massage?...NON !!!...ça ne va pas bien, chez moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte...et v'la que Junior se réveille ...mmmhhhh, non je veux pas faire ça en pensant à lui…

FIN DU POV.

Il commença à se caresser, frôlant légèrement le haut de son ventre plat, en descendant toujours plus bas avec une lenteur purement sadique, pour enfin toucher sa virilité déjà brûlante et gorgée de sang. Il intima un lent mouvement de va-et-vient à son poignet.

En même temps, il caressait de son autre main ses tétons dressés par le plaisir. Perdu dans les profondeurs du plaisir, il n'entendit pas le léger grincement significatif d'une porte qui s'ouvre…

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Un peu plus tôt devant les vestiaires…

POV Drago :

-Putain !!!Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là, Potter!!!

Tu vas voir ! Je vais lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute moi à monsieur-fesses-qui-tuent-Potter ! J'en ai assez de me faire humilier comme ça à chaque match ! En plus j'ai trop male aux fesses ! Je suis sûr que je vais avoir un bleu !!!

J'ai beau adorer Potter, il n'a pas le droit de me martyriser le postérieur ! De quelque manière que ce fut, même ! C'est moi qui lui en ferait voir des vertes et des pas mûres si seulement il me laissait le…

Ne partons pas en digressions, et revenons au sujet initial. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah ! Ca me revient ! Ca va être vite réglé, hein, moi j'vous le dit !!

Bon, là, y en a marre ! Je vais voir. Qui sait, peut-être que j'aurais la chance de voir quelque chose…Il doit en cacher des choses, sous son uniforme, le Survivant…

Fin du POV

Drago entra alors dans les vestiaires, ayant vu un peu plus tôt la plupart des griffons en sortir pour retourner au château. Il étais sûr de ne croiser personne, à part celui qui l'intéressait….

Son attention fut attirée par de petits gémissements étouffés, qui le guidèrent vers les douches.

Et là, il resta figé de stupeur car, devant lui, Potter était en pleine 'activité manuelle' ! Et apparemment, c'était intense…Très intense, même, à en juger par ce râle que venait de pousser Potter…

A cette vision, le Serpentard se sentit durcir. Son pantalon devint d'ailleurs très étroit ! Après avoir tant bien que mal réussi à se reconstituer une expression plus ou moins neutre, il décida de signaler sa présence à son beau camarade…

-Un coup de main, Potter ?

Tout en continuant son occupation, Harry lui répondit :

-Huuuummmm….oui, mon dragon, ce serait pas de refus !

N'y tenant plus Drago le rejoignit sous la douche et plaqua son corps contre lui, tout en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

- Ce sera avec plaisir, alors !

Harry décida de déshabiller le blond pendant que celui si lui léchait, mordait, et suçait le cou. Ne pouvant plus contrôler ses doigt sous l'effet de l'excitation, le Gryffondor employa les grand moyen en faisant disparaître à tout jamais les habits de son futur amant.

Encore plus excité par l'empressement de son amour, Drago activa lui aussi les chose et lui présenta trois doigt que son 'camarade' s'empressa de lécher avec application.

Préparant consciencieusement son amant, Drago fini par le pénétrer avec une douceur et une tendresse infinies. Alternant coups de reins doux et coups de boutoir, il leur faisait voir des étoile à tout les deux. Quand enfin la délivrance survint, ils crièrent le prénom de l'autre à l'unisson.

Affalés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le carrelage froid des douches, Drago releva la tête et murmura :

-Tu sais, Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose, même si après ça, tu me jettes. Ce n'est pas grave, au moins j'aurais essayé. Je t'aime Harry !

-Tu….tu quoi ?!...

Devenu rouge de confusion, mais aussi de plaisir, Harry ne pouvait que bredouiller des mots incohérents. Mais après quelques essais infructueux, il parvint à dire :

-Mais moi aussi, je t'aime, Drago !

Ils finirent alors la nuit à se faire des bisous et se murmurer des mots d'amour.

°°°

Le lendemain, on put lire dans la rubrique nécrologique de la Gazette du Sorcier la nouvelle de la mort de Severus Snape, par infarctus. Eh oui…..il n'a pas supporté la vue de son petit protégé enlacé par Harry-je-t'emmerde-Potter, cancre notoire.

Fin.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour vous….j'ai vraiment conscience de la nullité de cette fic ! Alors SVP !! Pas m'envoyer des légume pourri !!

-HEP !!!!QUI VIENT DE ME LANCER UNE TOMATE ?! Non je rigole mais laissez-moi quand même une tite review. Merci !

Je voulais aussi demander …comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis vraiment pas bonne en orthographe alors je recherche une/un béta pour me corriger et me donner ses impressions ! Voilà, merci !!! Si sa vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas !

Bisous !!! 


End file.
